IPromote Techfoots
iPromote Techfoots (also known as iGot a Sponsor) is the 18th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot A shoe company, Daka Shoes, wants iCarly to promote their new shoe, the "Techfoot". The iCarly gang accepts, but the shoe turns out to have many defects and iCarly starts losing viewers from angry Techfoot buyers. They try to get out of the contract, but Greg Horvath, president of Daka, threatens to sue them if they do. Using Spencer´s law book from his three days of law school, they find that iCarly has to comment on the Techfoots "in a positive way", so they reveal the flaws of the shoes and make positive comments about them in the process. The Daka executives then grudgingly pays them $30,000 to stop talking about the shoes completely. Meanwhile, Spencer gets frustrated with public transportation and tries other means to get around the city. After helping Carly get out of the contract, she buys him a motorcycle. Trivia *Daka shoes were previously mentioned in the Drake & Josh episodes Really Big Shrimp; Parts One and Two. *According to Freddie, iCarly just scored its highest viewership ever, of 355,000. *The defective Techfoots return in iSell Penny-Tees, when Carly and Sam sell them online. According to Freddie, "iCarly is not responsible for damage caused to your feet, toes or central nervous system." *'Running Gag:' Every time Greg Horvath told Braxley not to do something or somehow insults him, Braxley would say "I'm stupid". *This is the first episode when iCarly is asked to endorse something. *Daka shoes could be a parody of Nike. Quotes Carly: being handed money This is fun. This is a fun time. Sam : Groans I am so hungry! Carly : Then go make something. Sam : Groans I am so lazy! Sam: Carly, Freddie, this is my personal chef, Sonia. Sonia: Ya-hoo! Carly: What?! Freddie: You hired a personal chef?! Sam: Well, my mom doesn't feed me... and since I have some real money now, why not? Sonya, make me a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato. Sonia: Yes, Miss Sam! Carly: I like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes. Sam: Make that two, Sonya. Sonia: Yes, Miss Sam! Freddie:'' [hopefully ''smiles] I ''like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes. '''Sam': Well tough nubs! smile deflates Spencer: I need some milk... Carly: What happened to your bike? Spencer: I chained up by the curb for few minutes and one of those street cleaner things came by and sucked it'' right'' in! Carly: i think it's time to start riding the bus again? Spencer: not gonna happen, from now on I'll just get around the old fashioned way. Sam: You're gonna walk everywhere? Spencer: Nope, I'm going to blade...if you need me i'll be at the gum...Later...you get the door! Mr. Horvath ': Problems? Like ... ? '''Sam ': Well, first, they squeak really bad. 'Freddie ': And the Wi-Fi crashed my computer! '''Sam : Carly got shocked when she stepped in a puddle. Freddie : And then they practically fell apart! Carly : And when I threw them away, they exploded! Mr. Horvath : Well, you know, when you put out a new shoe, they always have a few minor problems. Sam : Minor? Freddie ': What would be a ''major problem? '''Carly : If they came to life in the middle of the night and ate your family?! Mr. Horvath : Chuckles I live alone. Carly: Spencer! What happened? Spencer: One minute, I'm blading down Hill street, feelin' good.... on top of the world, the next thing I know, BAM!..... I got a face full of dumpster! pauses ''Well that's it. From now on. Spencer's walking. OW! '''Carly': Aww. Sam: Wait... Didn't you go to law school for like, 20 minutes? Spencer: 3 Days, thank you. Freddie: Well do you think you could help us get out of a contract? Spencer: What the Techfoot one? All: Yeah. (ad lib) Sam: And wait til you see this... Carly: For those cold winter days, Sam: ...every Techfoot comes with a built-in toe warmer! Carly: And if you turn the toe warmer on high- Sam: Like this... pushes several buttons on the front of the shoe and its tip begins to glow red Carly: Then bang it on a table... bangs the shoe on the table, and then the shoe sparks and catches on fire Sam: sarcastically It magically catches on fire! Carly: Isn't that handy? Sam: That'll keep your piggies warm! Carly: And not only that... two are handed hot dogs on sticks Sam: It's also perfect for... Carly and Sam: together Roasting weenies! Carly: Where are we going? Spencer: Canada! Carly: See, you love their bacon. Spencer: I do! Carly: Even if it is just ham. Spencer: It's good ham! Carly: All ham's good ham! View Gallery for this episode here 118 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes